Ill Never Leave You
by Faint
Summary: Kagome is injured in a battle and Inu-Yasha does the only thing that can save her- he turns her into a hanyou... What happens when he hurts Kagome in one of the worst way he can?Who will help Kagome at this time? ???/Kag {epilogue up
1. Gomen Nasai

Ill Never Leave You  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Gomen Nasai  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything, I'm poor!! Don't sue me, All I have is my computer!  
  
Kagome was surpost to come back today, from those 'test' and that 'school' she calls it. It gets kind of lonely without her here of course I could never tell her that. I had to collect the Shikon no Tama shards to become a full-fledged demon, defeat Naraku and keep my promise to Kikyo. Kikyo my first love. The great priestess that pinned me to my tree fifthy years ago after us both being tricked by Naraku. Kagome can only sense the Shikon no Tama's presence so she's like my 'shard detector' but she's more then that. She's the only one that liked me for me, unlike Kikyo that wanted me to become a wimpy human.  
  
My ears tweaked. 'Kagome'  
  
I knew it was hear by her scent. she never put on 'perfume' or what her friends put on. She stood with her natural scent. Two fragile hands pulled up her body. Her bookbag next.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come help me come on!" Kagome called out. "Feh" was my only answer as I grabbed her book bag walking towards the old hags hut.  
  
"Miss me?" She smiled. Kikyo's smile was never as warm as Kagomes.  
  
I shrugged for my answer, "Missing those Jewel Shards is more I like it"  
  
"ANO, IF YOU DIDNT WANT ME TO COME I CAN GO BACK TO MY OWN TIME" Tears threatened to spill at the end of eyes. I hated to see Kagome cry or get hurt. I had to protect her from getting killed while we were on her journey. It would be my entire fault. I would never forgive myself.  
  
"Kagome please don't cry!" I spinned around,"Im sorry Kagome please!!" She hung her head to the floor. "Lets just go" was her only answer. I could tell I injured her spirit a bit. Kagome would be blabbering on about her day or about others safety. She was really nice and thought about others before herself.  
  
A small fox-youkai lunged forward into Kagome arms as they both laughed,"Kagome-Chan I missed you so much!Inuyasha too he kept jabbering over about how you take to long!" "Oh really? I missed you too Shippou- Chan" Kagome huggled Shippou.  
  
Sango came out followed by Miroku who had two lumps on his head. Lecherous monk... "Kagome!! You've got to tell what happened to you over the week!! Did you pass your test?" Sango asked obviously happy to see Kagome. "Kagome- Sama welcome back"  
  
"Heehee, alright Sango alright ill tell you ALL about it at the hot springs, hello Miroku!" Kagome laughed. It was like the heavens sang when Kagome laughed. Ok maybe im exaggerating but when kagome was happy, I was happy even if I didn't show it.  
  
----Sango's P.O.V.-----  
  
"Kagome..." I asked slightly blushing. "How do boys show that they like you in your time?" Of course I asked this after she told me all about what happened, not wanting to change the subject. Kagome smiled warmly.  
  
"Oh Sango, do you have a crush on someone? Who? Well, they normally bother you or other then they hang out with you, flirt with you or give you really nice this"  
  
Oh how was I gonna tell kagome this..."I...I think I like Miroku!" I blurted out and snuck my head until the water until it reached my nose trying to hide my blush. Kagome didn't seem the least bit shocked. Did I normally show I liked him?!  
  
"Sango, I knew it! You're both so cute together! Are you gonna tell him" With her even saying that much I blushed even MORE is that even possible??  
  
"Oh, Kagome..."  
  
----Kagome's P.O.V.-----  
  
After Sango and I got dressed we found the boys playing cards and Shippou on Kaede's shoulder while she stirred ramen. Inuyasha looked like he was so happy to have ramen. I was still hurting from Inuyashas smart answer:  
  
"Missing those Jewel Shards is more I like it"  
  
Well I guess can't have everything your way, he is stubborn. I saw Inuyasha staring at me,"NANI" we both said at the same time. Inuyasha put his hands in his sleeves while I crossed my arms and walked where Sango was sitting.  
  
"KAEDE-SAMA!! A YOUKAI IS ATTACKING THE VILLAGE!!" A man in a ma-gee yelled panting, I bet he was running really fast! After running to the village we saw in front of us a huge not huge... TREMEDOUS bug youkai. Inuyasha extended his claws while Sango positioned her boomarang and Miroku get his staff in place. I ran for cover with Shippou.  
  
It swung its tail towards Inuyasha making him fly into a tree. Sango flinged her boomarang to the youkais tail cutting it off but it regenerated.  
  
"Dammit! What the hell is going on! Kagome where's the jewel shard?!" Inuyasha cursed.  
  
"I don't know I don't see it...Its in the tail!" I shouted.  
  
Inuyasha tried to stand on his own to feet but Miroku was knocked out while Sango was fighting for her dear life. Please no Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku you three can fight it off!!  
  
" Soul Scattering Iron Cla -" Inuyasha was hit into the ground making a large abyss. Inuyasha was no problem to the youkai...I...I saw four?! One in its head, its tail, and its two last legs! Oh no!  
  
p"INUYASHA IT HAS FOUR!" I cried. Inuyasha winced in pain cursing, "DONT WORRY KAGOME THIS YOUKAI WON'T WEAR ME DOWN!" He wiped the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. I heard the scream of the youkai and Inuyasha gasp.  
  
The last thing I saw was blood. My blood.  
  
I was covered in it and I was losing blood so...so...fast...  
  
I didn't know what hit me, maybe the youkai?  
  
Inuyasha ran up to me,  
  
"KAGOME PLEASE STAY STRONG! Oh my Kami...Kagome Gomen Nasai! KAGOME DONT LEAVE ME!" Inuyasha cried out.  
  
Long enough to entertain you guys ^.^ Hope so! It took me thirty mintues or so to type this up! Inuyasha: -sneers- Like I would be so uncareful. Kagome: Inuyasha its just a fanfic -.-; Oswari and don't make fun of it! Inuyasha: -falls face first into ground- darn... Kagome: hmph! I hope I don't die though ^-^ The next chapter will be "Ill Never Leave You: A second meaning of Hanyou!"  
  
Clickie Clickie! Click the magical button that will make you review! XD Or not you can just let me flip in the bird oO() T.T meep Dododododododo.dodododo.DODODODODODO. dododododododo 


	2. A New Meaning to Hanyou

I'll never leave you  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A new meaning to hanyou  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Dont worry Kagome this bug youkai wont wear me down!" I chuckled and wiped the blood from my mouth with my sleeve. The bug youkai creeped to Kagome and pierced deeply into her chest with its tail.  
  
"KAGOME!" 'no...no...no...' I unyielded Tetsusaiga and slashed through its clashed skin using the power of the wind scar. The bug youkai screeched and dissapeared dropping the four shikon shards. I picked them up and ran to kagome quickly.  
  
-End flashback-  
  
"No...we are too far away from Kaede's hut and Sango,Miroku and Shippou are knocked out. 'Stay in there Kagome!' What am I surpost to do?! 'Humans cant heal themselves as fast as hanyous. Thats it!' I implused a claw and cut my wrist holding it to kagomes mouth. Droplets of my blood fell into her mouth. Im sure she hates me now but she would die if she stood human. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. I pulled her into my embrace and whispered, "Please dont hate me,Kagome"  
  
-Kagomes P.O.V-  
  
'Im alive!! I was so sure I was surrounded by light? Going to heaven maybe? Why am I still alive and Inuyasha? I could feel tears streaking down my face did he really care?  
  
"Why would I hate you Inuyasha?"  
  
I asked softly moving a lock of hair away from his face. He seemed so sad? As if thinking he would lose me?  
  
"Youre a hanyou,I thought I would lose you Kagome. Im so sorry. It would be the only way you'd live" He hesitated his answer.  
  
'Am I really a hanyou?" I pulled away from our embrace and pulled one ear.  
  
"Oh my gosh..." I gasped. He winced wondering what would come next.  
  
I stared at Inuyasha,He saved me. I didnt care if I wasnt human,all I was thinking was 'he saved me'. I moved my hand to my bloody shirt where my half healed wound was. I ran into Inuyasha's arms again crying freely. I dont know why I was crying. They were mixed with all sorts of emotions that I couldnt pick out.  
  
"Inuyasha,I would never hate you"  
  
He shook his head and let me go without saying anything. He pulled Sango,Shippou and Miroku over his shoulder and began walking in thought.  
  
-In Kaede's hut-  
  
-Inuyashas P.O.V-  
  
After I explained everything to Kagome and Kaede there was a uncomfortable silence. Sango was the first one to awake. She gasped and looked at Kagomes wound then her eyes and eyes.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU KAGOME!! WHAT DID INUYASHA DO" She ran to her best friend in shock. Kagome immediatly held her ears in pain shuting her eyes from the yell. Kagome was just getting used to her good hearing so it was hard for her to withstand loud noises.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango whispered,"Oh im sorry,Kagome I didnt realise" Kagome still had a grip onto her ears then let go after a moment or three.  
  
"Its ok Sango-Chan" She shook her head and smiled,"I guess im getting used to being a hanyou" Sango gasped again.  
  
"HOW!!" Kagome held her ears.  
  
-After the explanation to Sango-  
  
"Oh Kagome,you arent mad at Inuyasha are you?" I winced.  
  
"Oh course not he just did it for my life" I sighed in relief but I wasnt satisfied. I hate being a hanyou and she didnt mind?Shippou ran to Kagome,"Why do you have ears Kagome?" He squeaked.  
  
"Dont worry Shippou im a hanyou now" Kagome answered. "Cool!" Kagomes ear twitched."Amazing" Miroku said from his far corner.  
  
"Would everyone shutup! Kagome needs to get used to her hearing so lets sit in silence!" I growled. She clutched her hands in pain again.  
  
"Oswari" I fall face first into the ground obiently. The last thing I needed to do was curse Kagome out that would make me feel worse. I sighed. I had to apologise alone.  
  
Good? -claps-ok I guess a little oocness? -shrugs- Anyway good chapter?! E- mail me if youve read this story and tell me what you think. Dont flame me just say 'I didnt like it' I couldnt take it im soft-hearted x.X and say why you dont like it.  
  
Inuyasha:I feel warm and fluffy inside  
  
Kagome:-plays with ears-im so cute!  
  
Inuyasha:feh,whatever  
  
Kagome:Oswari  
  
Inuyasha:-falls face first-grr... 


	3. Hate and Strive

I'll Never Leave You  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Hate and Strive  
  
Soon after almost everyone yelled my eyes off and Kaede served the ramen.  
  
"KAMI!!!" I yelled as my eyes turned to hearts. The ramen was great.NO! DELICOUS!! 'Wow maybe hanyou tastebuds were good to eat ramen with?!' Everyone sweatdropped I grinned back. Inuyasha slurped up his noodles and grinned.  
  
"This is great!" I shouted.  
  
"You can say that again" Inuyasha agreed between bites.  
  
"I dont Kagome-Chan are you sick,You normally just like ramen?"  
  
"Maybe its my new tastebuds"  
  
"Feh Ramen has always been the best" Inuyasha declared.  
  
I stared at my ramen.Then sighed,'What would mama,Souta and Grandpa think?Mama would play with my ears all day,Souta wuld ask when me and Inuyasha would get married and Grandpa would oh gosh...he would chase me around with those crazy papers trying to make me turn back to human...Would anything change between me and Inuyasha.I glanced at him to see him staring. I blushed.  
  
"Come with me Kagome" Inuyasha set down his ramen and stepped outside. I followed him to the tree.  
  
"Kagome are you ok?It was my fault I toyed around with hte bug youkai" He stared.  
  
"Im fine,I should have went out of the distance" I lied.  
  
"Inuyasha"  
  
"Kagome?tell me"  
  
"Is anything going to...you knwo..."  
  
"What kagome?" A glint of worry danced in his eyes.  
  
"Is anything going to-" I was cut off by a fake caring voice.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyo touched his shoulder.  
  
He turned around nose to nose with the miko.  
  
"Kikyo...Kagome go back to Kaede's please" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"No Inuyasha before there we any interruptions!!" I insisted my voice filled with vemon.  
  
"KAGOME! GO!"  
  
"OI! IM NOT LEAVING YOU WITH THAT WENCH!"  
  
Kikyo began to fake cry and ran off.  
  
"KIKYO! Kagome how could you stoop that low!" his hand raised up extending his claws and....I felled to the ground I held my cheek then smacked him back.  
  
"Nonone could ever stoop as low as Kikyo dont you see Inuyasha?! I love you too,Inuyasha!"I could feel blood trinkle down my cheek. I hurt Inuyasha badly to leaving 4 scratch marks.With that I ran as far as my hanyou abnormal legs could take me. I didnt care if I was attacked or captured or even killed.  
  
Inuyasha hurt me,I should have stood in my own time with Hojo! Maybe even go away with Kouga!! I sobbed hard. I heard Inuyasha call my name.  
  
"KAGOME!" He cried weakly.  
  
I dunno what this should be,IY/Kag,Sess/Kag,Kouga/Kagome,Hojo/Kagome. Before you tell me I think it should be IY/Kag,Inuyasha didnt know what he was doing and his anger took over him. Kagome had full right to call Kikyo a wench this time,roar! I have nothing agaist Kikyo but you know she be trying to take Inu-chan down to hell with her.  
  
Inuyasha:INU-CHAN?!  
  
Jazzy:Inu-chan ^.^  
  
Kagome:T.T -smacks inuyasha- HOW COULD YOU!!  
  
Inuyasha:KAGOME ITS JUST A FANFIC!!  
  
Kagome:-stops- haha so you do care! -giggles-  
  
Inuyasha:NANI NEVER  
  
Kagome:Oswari! 


	4. Confided Friendship

Disclaimer: I OWN THE WORLD HAHA-cough-HAHA!! Ok I don't. BUT I WILL RULE YOU ALL WITH MY SIDEKICK TERRI!! Maybe I wont. I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
  
I'll Never Leave You: Chapter Four:  
  
Confided Friendship  
  
Chibi Jazzy-Chan: I love you all for the reviews. -wipes tears from eyes- You all are so nice to me and im a Meanie head that doesn't make a new chapter until the vacations over! What the heck ish wrong with me? Sowway!!  
  
'What have you done?!' my mind scolded me as I collapsed to the ground. I struck at Kagome, I. . . hurt her. I was surpost to be her protector. 'Well she deserved it' my ignorance battled against my wounded pride. 'I have to find Kagome before she's runs away. I have to apologize . . . If anything happens to her I swear I'll Never Leave her again'  
  
"Ah" I screamed as a tripped over a large rot pushed up from the soil. I scrapped my knee. "Why'd I have to wear a skirt TODAY' I stood up and brushed off myself. 'How could Inuyasha be so bitter' Then I touched my sensitive ears. 'How I hurt them'.  
  
'No you don't'  
  
'I do!'  
  
'You do love Inuyasha but you cant bear to see be rejected. For you think you are only Kikyo's reincarnation nothing more but you never let Inuyasha have a chance to answer. You cant hate him but you try to keep him off of your mind' My eyes turned glossy.  
  
My ears twitched then I hid behind a tree and watched.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama! Look what I made!" A small girl ran up to Sesshoumaru and showed him her lei made of flowers around her neck. "Isn't it pretty Sesshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"Yes, Rin" Sesshoumaru looked around. 'Did he know I was here?'  
  
"Come out, wench"  
  
I froze from my running position. 'Darn' 'I can take him out, I'm a demon rawr' "Besides at least I don't have a GIRL Boa!" I blurted out then blushed and came out of hiding. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" I waved my hands in the air.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" I bared my fangs at Jakken and watch him cower back. I laughed bitterly.  
  
"Isn't she pretty, Sesshoumaru-Sama" Rin took my half-brothers burdens hand. She smiled at Rin. 'If Rin likes her then I will put up with her and keep her around. Just to make Rin happy.' I scanned the girl.  
  
'Ears?'  
  
I stared, 'isn't she a ningen?'  
  
"How do you have ears!" I hissed. She cowered back, "I-ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She snapped back at me. I just chuckled and stood with my expression, "Fine, need a place to stay?"  
  
"Wha."  
  
"Are you def" I sent her a glare.  
  
"N-no, thanks Sesshoumaru"  
  
'Sesshoumaru lost his sanity' Just inviting me to stay. 'What will Inuyasha think' I clutched my hand in a tight grasp, 'Inuyasha doesn't care at all' I growled and quickened my pace to Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"Hey! Hey I'm talking to you!" I snapped.  
  
"Nani" His eyes stood emotionless.  
  
"Why are you being nice to me?" I tried to make contact with his eyes but he wouldn't turn to me. 'I'm not scared of him'  
  
"I'm not being nice to my half-brother's wench. I'm taking you in for the time being because Rin likes you" Ha what a big lie I bet he is going to kidnap me there for days until Inuyasha hands up Testusagia.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Well since where friends now lets start over" I ran in front of him and held out my hand smiling. He looked puzzled at it. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?" I smiled trying to get him to cooperate.  
  
"I'm not to be toyed with, ningen"  
  
"This is the start of our new friendship" My smile widened.  
  
-does victory dance- I gots 8 reviews!! WOOO URESHII!! That's a good start everybody!! Wow ya'll kept me in a good spirit guys! Somebody even wants me to tell them when I update and your saying its good and I don't need flames!! ^__^ I shall review when I get more ideas (( maybe March 2nd?)) March 2nd's my friend's birthday so here it goes! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TO YOU TO YOU HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TO YOU TO YOU!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HEATHER!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU TO YOU TO YOU!! Oh and I love you guys T_T. 143 ja! 


	5. Adjustments

I'll Never Leave You:  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Adjustments  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Inu Yasha. Plain and simple.  
  
~~ Front Sesshoumaru's Castle ~~  
  
"Woooow. . ." Kagome stared with wide eyes. The castle was tremendous and beautiful; Kagome imagined what it would look like from the inside. Rin raced up to Kagome's side with Jakken at her heels. "I win!" Rin rejoiced. "I lose. . . What are you stupid? We're just walking to the castle!" Jakken yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Jakken then looked at Kagome, "Well, are you just going to gawk or actually going to come inside?" Kagome snapped out of it, "Yep!" Rin took Kagome's hand as they walked inside. The inside of the castle was even larger with a long spiral staircase and nicely decorated.  
  
"This is so beautiful, Sesshoumaru" Kagome's eyes sparkled. "So where's my room?" Rin's lip trembled looking at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru sighed, "You'll be moving in with Rin to her room. She's afraid of the dark so you'll in company her" "Yay! Kagome, Now where sisters right?" Rin smiled.  
  
"Yep! But im not so sure we'll be sisters I have to leave to my time soon-" "Please don't leave us Kagome-chan!" Rin frowned. "One day, I'll have to Rin-chan but for now I wont k?" Kagome couldn't resist Rin's sad looks they were too cute. Rin gleamed.  
  
"Let's go see our new room, Rin-chan" "Okey!" Rin raced up the stairs then motioned for Kagome to follow. "Thanks Sess-kun!" Kagome followed Rin. 'Sess-kun? Riiight. . . Maybe Kagome can occupy Rin while I work' Sesshoumaru went into deep thought.  
  
~~ In Rin and Kagome's Room ~~  
  
"Oi, Kagome-chan?" "Hai, Rin?" Kagome asked gawking from the entrance of the room. 'This is probably the most beautiful room of all. . . Sesshoumaru must really love, Rin eh?' Kagome thought. The bed was pure gold with white gold rims around the sides and sakura designs. The wall was white with pink designs also.  
  
((Jazzy: I have no idea what fancy stuff ok, lol. I popped out with the bed out of my head. My room is white and sponge-painted pink so I got the walls down with Rin's room))  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you going to stand there for ever or come in??" Rin giggled. Kagome blinked then smiled, "Gomen ne, Rin your room is beautiful. Is Sesshoumaru's bigger?" "Hai! A bit bigger then mines" Rin looked at Kagome, "Wanna change?" "Oh that would be great!"  
  
~~After changing~~  
  
Kagome looked down at her self. She was dressed in a midnight blue miko kimono. "I told you: you look nice in blue!!" Rin squealed and clapped. Kagome smiled, "Yep! Thanks a lot Rin-chan. Is it by any chance near dinner?" "Uh huh! Lets go meet Sesshoumaru-sama down stairs!"  
  
~~In the dinning room~~  
  
Rin ran down the spiral staircase and held out her hands towards the staircase,  
  
"Now presenting, Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome walked down the stairs smiling and blushing at the same time of embarrassment. Sesshoumaru and Jakken sweat-dropped but went along with it. Sesshoumaru clapped slowly, "Finally" Jakken glared at Kagome. 'She's taking away master!!' Tears formed at the side of his eyes with disappointment. "What's wrong Jakken?" Kagome looked at Jakken with concern. Jakken glared, "Nothing!!" Kagome's pupils turned to small dots in annoyance but kept self-control.  
  
((Jazzy-chan: Aw poor Jakken. Jakken is O.K. I have nothing against him. I think he's funny, Heehee. But Rin and Sesshoumaru are my favorite of the 3 {Sesshoumaru, Rin n Jakken}))  
  
On the last step. . .  
  
"Darn!" Kagome thought as she nearly tripped. Sesshoumaru chuckled while Jakken laughed recklessly. Rin smiled nervously as she sat at the table. Kagome walked over, Jakken was told to open her chair and did so Kagome sat patiently. Sesshoumaru sat in the far middle left end. Rin sat in the middle of the table facing Jakken and Kagome sat in the far middle right end facing Sesshoumaru. Kagome ate with all her right utensils and DIDN'T ONCE put her elbows on the table.  
  
((Jazzy-chan: I could never do that))  
  
"So Sesshoumaru . . . Why did you take me in at my time of need?"  
  
"I needed someone to take care of, Rin" Sesshoumaru answered in a matter of fact voice. Kagome's face dropped, "O. . ." Sesshoumaru played with his food. "OoOo, Sesshoumaru-sama is playing with his food!! You said I could do that Sesshoumaru-sama, OoOo!" Rin shrieked. "Gomen, ne Rin." Sesshoumaru said flatly.  
  
((Jazzy-chan: Shame shame shame!!))  
  
"It's getting late, Rin go to your room. I'll send Kagome shortly"  
  
Rin nodded and scrambled up to her room. Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a questioning look, "Nani?" "How long did you plan on staying here? The longer you stay the more Rin will get attached to you and the harder it was be for you to leave" Sesshoumaru questioned her. "I don't know, soon. I know my mother and grandfather will get worried about me. I know that I'm never going back to Kaede's hut again just staying home" "The second part was not what I asked you. I give you my sympathy for your 'loss'. You may go now" Kagome was shocked, 'That went well, better then I expected. I mean Sesshoumaru tried to kill Inuyasha . . .Ahem! Now he gives me sympathy, villains are so weird' with that Kagome walked to her room.  
  
~ Jazzy-chan notes/End ~  
  
I didn't like the lines . . . It never showed. Anyway! GOMEN, NE!! Today I had a science project to present and I totally messed it up. What happened was: My friend: ((wouldn't appreciate his name on internet)) was surpost to go before me and I got mixed up so I went up before him. Then I started stutter and my friends were shaking. I felt so embarrassed, argh! Although my friend: ))I don't think its best to say her name she wouldn't appreciate it being on line, either)) said I was great that lifted my spirits. Got it a day after I said It was surpost to be up. . . Gomen. . . Nothing special happened in this one just Kagome looking around the castle, eh? Terri's b- day is soon not yet thou about 19 days until it! Yesterday was Heathers.  
  
I don't know if it's going to Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag!! Vote okey!! VOTE I SAID!! VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT THE SHIP TO BE!! 


	6. Risen by a level

I'll Never Leave You:  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Risen by a level  
  
Disclaimer: I not only own Inu Yasha but I own you too! Nah, I don't own Inu Yasha. I wish.  
  
~~ Next Morning ~~  
  
Rin shook Kagome, "Wake up, Kagome-Chan" She whispered. "5 more mintues, Inu Yasha the jewel shards can wake . . ." Kagome rubbed her eyes. Rin frowned, "Kagome-chan your not with Inuyasha any more, your with Rin-chan" Kagome sat up on the side of the bed and smiled, "Oh Gomen ne, Rin-chan. I have to get used to living with my new little sister" Rin smiled back and nodded,  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said that were going to leave soon" "Alright wait one second, I'll be ready" Kagome yawned. Rin answered back, "Hai" before skipping out of the room. Kagome slowly got dressed still half asleep. Finally after getting dressed and taming her hair she walked down the stairs slowly careful not to fall down and break a leg. She saw Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jakken waiting near the door. "Where are we going?"  
  
"To find Inu Yasha but first we have to get you into archery"  
  
Kagome gasped, 'Inu Yasha. I don't want to see him! I don't want to . . . He's probably off with Kikyo, hmph! Fine I'm going just to see his face when he sees im alive and with his evil brother!' "Hai, then off to find Inu Yasha? May I ask why, through?"  
  
"Don't you want your revenge?" Sesshoumaru questioned her. Kagome nodded.  
  
"How to get revenge?"  
  
"Were going to kill him" Sesshoumaru answered coolly.  
  
Kagome gasped yet again, "Can we just . . . frighten him or something? Just check up on him?" "You really make things impossible" Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "Only, when I feel like it's going to be the right thing" Sesshoumaru shook his head at Kagome's comment but knew it was right.  
  
~~ Following Sesshoumaru ~~ Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to the back off the castle, which was a large field. Sesshoumaru sit under a tree. "Jakken" he commanded, "Hand Kagome her bow and arrow set" Jakken nodded, got her bow and arrow set then when Kagome was about to take it he held it back. The little green 'monster' laughed. A dark aura surrounded Kagome in annoyance. She reached out for it and. . . He held it back again! Jakken ran around the meadow being chased by the miko reincarnation. Rin held her foot out in front of Jakken and. . .  
  
"Rin! What did you do!" the fallen yet beat up Jakken got up off the floor. He had 8 knots on his head and 3 broken teeth, "I almost got away!" Rin giggled, "That wasn't nice. Teasing Kagome-Chan" Jakken muttered something about children. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
~~ Back with Kagome ~~  
  
'Damned green bastard' Kagome hmped then gracefully pulled out her bow and arrow behind her. She aimed towards Jakken. Jakken however was yelling at Rin who was still giggling. She removed her grip on the arrow and . . .  
  
~~ Back with Jakken, Sesshoumaru and Rin ~~  
  
It hit Jakken right below the heart. Of course Kagome was intending on doing that, she didn't want to kill Sesshoumaru's 'servant'. Jakken gasped and fell to the floor with a thump. Sesshoumaru stared in awe with Rin.  
  
"Kagome-chan?!" Kagome walked over to Rin, "Don't worry Rin-chan I didn't kill Jakken"  
  
"I'M DYING!! Sesshoumaru-sama kill the wench!! Before she kills Rin!!" Jakken groaned and reached out. Kagome sweat-dropped, 'He's exaggerating' "I would never harm you Rin-chan" Kagome hugged Rin. Sesshoumaru yielded his Tenseiga. and sliced through Jakken. Jakken got up from the floor.  
  
"Bitch! You tried to kill me!!" Jakken grinted his teeth. Kagome sighed, "Mou"  
  
"I didn't kill you now did I, you little green bastard! You're lucky I didn't!" Sesshoumaru was taken a back but chuckled. 'She's brave' He thought. "Kagome, ignore Jakken and continue your archery. You will need to be excellent to seek revenge on my half-brother" He insisted. Kagome nodded then glared at Jakken, "Ano, You better stay out my way Jerk" With that she walked away.  
  
~~ Back with Kagome ~~  
  
Rin followed her, "Wow Kagome your getting good at archery!" "Thanks, Rin maybe I'll teach you!" Kagome smiled at Rin. Rin nodded eagerly and watched Kagome practice. Kagome pulled out an arrow and held it with the bow. Released it and shot at the middle of a tree. "Score!" Rin cheered Kagome on.  
  
'I missed Inuyasha, Shippou-chan, Miroku-sama and Sango-chan . . .' Kagome thought sadly but kept her happy posture. 'I'm sure there, worried'  
  
~~ Somewhere ~~  
  
Inu Yasha had not seen Kagome for a while now. Kikyo kept visiting him ever since Kagome ran away. 'What has it been two days . . . I checked her time: She wasn't there to be found. I checked the old-hag's hut: She wasn't there either' He sighed. 'I know she's alive. She has to be, I would know. I'd better tell Shippou, Miroku and Sango' Inu Yasha winced at the thought but ran to the hut.  
  
"Inu Yasha, good your back just in time for your food" Miroku greeted him while rubbing his cheek. Sango's hand was twitching. 'Damn lecherous, monk can't keep his hands ever to himself' He put his hands in his selves. "I don't know how the hell to say this but . . . IstruckatKagomeandsheranawaybutshecalledKikyoawenchfirstsoitsreallyherfault! !" The group stared it Inu Yasha.  
  
"Nani??"  
  
"I STRUCK AT KAGOME AND SHE RAN AWAY!!" Inu Yasha yelled in agony gripping his hands into a fist. Everyone gasped. 'I can't be!' Sango thought. Shippou was the first to speak,  
  
"You meanie head!! How could you!! Kagome's never coming back!!" He bashed Inu Yasha with his tiny fist. "How could you!! Kagome-chan!!" He yelled again. Inu Yasha stared at the floor waiting to be scolded. Miroku stared at Inu Yasha, "Was there a reason you struck at Kagome-sama?" "She called Kikyo a wench" Inu Yasha snapped at the monk.  
  
"I'm glad Kagome spoke her mind!" Sango snapped back. Inu Yasha scowled, "Keh! What do you know about Kikyo! Nothing! I have a promise to her, I can't let Kagome get in the way of it!" "You're a stubborn bastard, I'm sorry Kagome even loved you" Sango whispered. Inu Yasha's scowl loosened.  
  
"I cant think when I'm around, Kikyo. I know that I love them both but I'd be double timing them"  
  
"Kikyo is dead and the past! When will you get that through your thick little skull! Simple-minded baka, Kagome is now!" Shippou interrupted them. Miroku nodded, "Perhaps, you should find Kagome before another love turns to hatred" Inu Yasha nodded, 'Were going to find you Kagome'  
  
~~ Back with Kagome ~~  
  
'Good her archery level has risen' Sesshoumaru thought. "The sun is setting. Tomorrow we will find Inu Yasha" He called Kagome to a stop. Kagome shot one last arrow near Sesshoumaru's head. "Alright" Kagome walked away. Rin soon followed after.  
  
Jakken shook his head, 'I know she's trouble!'  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't fear Kagome the least bit but was impressed by her courage. He got up and walked to the castle. Jakken followed him. Tomorrow would be a long day.  
  
~~ Jazzy-chan comments ~~  
  
This is my longest Chapter!! Yay!! 4 pages on Microsoft word! Anyway Arigato Everybody! 9 reviews. I feel so special. You can keep voting for whom you want Kagome to be with. Inu Yasha or Sesshoumaru?? Everyone listened to me in the last chapter. 10 for Inu/Kag & 2 for Sess/Kag. Inu/Kag is on a roll. Personally I love Inu/Kag but Sess/Kag is O.K. Dou Shiyou? What shall I do? . . . Hmm. . . I'll start working on the next chapter soon, maybe if I get to 30 reviews?? XD Ok I'll write anyway because I love writing this.  
  
P.S. I did a lot of gasping in this chapter oO 


	7. Reunions are great

I'll Never Leave You:  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Reunions are great  
  
Disclaimer: Who knew, I didn't own Inu Yasha? Who knew, I'd never own it? Who knew, this story belongs to me? And who knew, I don't own Inu Yasha at all? YAH!!  
  
~~ Morning: Sesshoumaru's Castle ~~  
  
Kagome woke up before Rin. Kagome rested her chin on the palm of her head watching Rin in her peaceful sleep. She reminisced when she was little and had nothing to worry about. Not the Shikon jewel or anything. Only maybe school at that age. 'Those were the days' She thought.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Rin whispered as she snuggled with her pillow for warmth.  
  
'About time to go' "Hai, Rin-chan?" "Ready to go?" "Uh not yet, why?" Rin hopped out of bed. She was dressed already. 'Rin-chan probably dressed over night' Kagome giggled, "Oi, Rin really. Why are you so eager to leave?"  
  
"I want to see you happy, Kagome" Rin answered with enthusiasm. Kagome smiled then nodded. 'Rin reminds me of Shippou-chan there always filled with glee.' After dressing and getting her bow and arrows she went downstairs with Rin.  
  
"Ready?" Kagome asked while strapping her bow and arrows to her back.  
  
"We are ready. There is no turning back after this."  
  
"Duh" Kagome grinned after fiddling with her strap. Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"DON'T DUH SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" Jakken roared. Kagome kneeled down and flicked Jakken on the forehead. ((Jazzy-chan: If he has one!!)) "You know well I could kill you in an instant leprechaun. Stay out my way" Kagome threatened in an irritated voice. Jakken stood straight glaring at her, "I am not a leprechaun!"  
  
"Leprechaun" Kagome called before leaving Jakken alone in the castle.  
  
~~ Near Bone Eater's Well ~~  
  
Inu Yasha, Shippou, Miroku and Sango were relaxing on the cold hard ground. "Where could Kagome-chan be??" Shippou sniffled. "I wonder, Inu Yasha says he checked and Kagome-sama wasn't home. Yet he can't smell her presence. Where could Kagome-sama be then? She certainly isn't dead she could be captured." Miroku stated. Sango nodded,  
  
"She could be with Naraku"  
  
"Don't think negative!! Kagome's ok!! She's going to come to us again!! Right?!" The chibi kitsune yelled. Inu Yasha smelt something, he could hear it too. Whatever was coming it was coming fast. He stood up and growled.  
  
((Jazzy-chan: Righto Shippo!!))  
  
~~ Kagome and the others ~~  
  
Kagome's arrow flew towards the hanyou. But he blocked it away with his sleeve. Kagome snapped her fingers, 'At least we've got his attention.' Inu Yasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango stood in shock staring at shock with whom Kagome was with. 'Sesshoumaru' they all thought at once.  
  
"Hello, half-brother" Sesshoumaru 'greeted' Inu Yasha.  
  
((Jazzy-chan: Half-brotha! Ok I'll shut up now))  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Did you hurt Kagome?!" Inu Yasha extended his claws. "ANSWER ME!" He began to get impatient.  
  
"Inu Yasha, You know that well that I, Sesshoumaru-Sama could kill you slowly and painfully with my own bare claws. Plus, you can hardly swing Testusagia."  
  
((Jazzy-chan: Uh lets just say this is this takes place when Inu Yasha's sword broke but Totosi fixes it with Inu Yasha's tooth but before Kagome says she wants to stay with Inu Yasha when he chooses. Shutting up again))  
  
"Keh! Kagome come here!" Inu Yasha gritted his fangs/teeth. Rin started crying. "ZETTAI. INUYASHA!" Kagome snapped. 'How could I forget' Inuyasha grumbled, 'She's probably pissed off'  
  
"Kago-"  
  
"Ursai! You have no reason to talk to me!"  
  
Kagome interrupted him. Inuyasha himself was getting pissed off right now. He was about to apologize but 'Nooo, Kagome has be so ignorant' He thought. Kagome just wanted to leave. She could see Shippo staring at her with caring eyes welcoming her back along with the others but not Inuyasha. 'Nooo, Inuyasha just going to insult me again like old times!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Inu Yasha, Kagome no longer wishes to see you. You are erased from her 'friend' list" Sesshoumaru said straight out. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Kagome!! You know darn well Sesshoumaru's dangerous!! I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Ano!! Sesshoumaru didn't harm me!!" Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He knew what he did was wrong but was he going to live with this all his live?? Or was Kagome going to leave it alone?? He knew what he did was wrong, but . . .  
  
"Inuyasha, another 'love' your losing because of your stupidity" Sesshoumaru chuckled. Inuyasha winced; he was going to lose Kagome . . .  
  
((Jazzy-chan: Or is he?? -wink wink at all reviewers-))  
  
Inuyasha ran in Sesshoumaru's direction not nearly as fast as his brother. He swiped at Sesshoumaru but he dodged his vision of Sesshoumaru still visible. Inuyasha growled as he took out Testusagia.  
  
"Yamero!! Don't hurt him!!" Kagome yelled as her arrow pierced into Inuyasha's right arm. Testusagia turned from its sturdy form to its rusty form.  
  
"Chikuso!" Inuyasha went into a threatening position to Kagome. Kagome cowered back but stood with some courage. "Come closer and I'll kill you!!" She shot out. Inuyasha noticed she was scared of him.  
  
"Kagome, I never meant to hurt you!!" Inuyasha yelled trying to convince her. He had enough of this. "URSAI!! I'm this way because of you! You and Kikyo! I wish I never came to era!! I wish- I wish- I NEVER UNLEASHED YOU!!" Kagome snapped back and held back a sob in her throat. Inuyasha was taken aback. "Kagome . . .?"  
  
Sango was about to speak but Miroku held her shoulder. Sango looked at him questioningly. "This is something they have to work out" Miroku started, "Alone." "I understand" Sango nodded slowly then looked towards the two. Inuyasha was staring at Kagome while Kagome was trying to look away.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome"  
  
Sesshoumaru chuckled at the too. 'So pathetic' He thought sourly, 'She was better when she was alone without my half-breed brother' Kagome stiffened. "Just leave me alone, Inuyasha! I need time to think!" She jumped of the rim of bone-eaters well and fell into her era. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, You should have stood in the way of your own business!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I may go wherever I allow myself to go" Sesshoumaru stated, "I will see you soon, half-brother" Sesshoumaru walked away. Rin started crying, "Kagome-chan!! I miss you!"  
  
Inuyasha watched Sesshoumaru and his servant retreat. Then he turned to his followers. They shook their heads. 'What am I surpost to do now? She's so difficult'  
  
~~ Kagome ~~  
  
Kagome fell to the bottom of the well after floating in the purple ((??)) abyss. On thing was on her mind.  
  
'Inuyasha . . .,  
  
Maybe I did the wrong thing'  
  
~~ Jade Hanyou/Jazzy-chan ~~  
  
'Ello, everyone. Ooc in this one, huh? A lot of it. . . Meep! I dunno, maybe Inuyasha will go get Kagome in the next chapter. Dun dun dun but Kagome's resentful toward him?? I used towards a lot in this chapter . . . how many towards??  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers: Ame Tenshi, Shadow, Tomoe Hotaru, Lil Washu-chan, Sliverstarlight, Shippo- kun, Inulover, Murasaki ayame, Terri, Kawaiikitstune & Dansama  
  
/\ My most recent reviewers!! *claps- Thankies!!  
  
I exaggerated in this chapter -.-' DON'T FLAME MEEE!! I'll make the next chapter better and give you all diamonds!! Diamonds will make everything bettah! Ok I give you diamonds but . . .  
  
P.S.: LOL!! Alex Warlon I know I need Spell check bad!! Heehee!! I don't even know what im typingsdjbs now . . . Wait spell check! typing** there we go 


	8. Ai Shiteru

I'll Never Leave You:  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Ai Shiteru  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha. Simple and Clean, Don't sue me for that either. I don't own the song * M u M b L e *  
  
~~  
  
Kagome climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge of the well. The enchanted well that sends her to Sengoku Jidai, well duh as if we didn't know. Kagome needed to think what path she would take. To seal the well or not to seal the well, that was the question. The question of course wasn't too simple either. If she sealed it she would allow herself never to see the others or Inuyasha. If she didn't seal it and come back she could possibly have a broken heart. 'Discussions' Kagome thought shaking her head.  
  
Kagome walked into her home to find her mother making dinner. "Mama! I'm back! Miss me??" Her mother looked startled at first but smiled warmly, "Of course Kagome, I've got everything ready for whenever you return back to Inuyasha's time. You were gone for quite some time" Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
"And lookie!! You have ears dear!!" Her mother shouted out with glee.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped. 'How to escape this one . . .' Kagome literally jumped out of her mother's way from being tackled. Her mother got up and touched her ears. She sighed.  
  
"How's Souta and Grandpa" She asked wanting to change the subject. Trying to give her mother a hint.  
  
"Oh, there fine. Would you mind telling them supper is almost ready?" "Not at all" Kagome wanted to scare her brother and grandpa so she took the remote and turned of the TV and lights. "MWHAHA" "MY GRAND DAUGHTERS A YOUKAI!!" Her grandpa yelled. Souta sweat dropped, "Kagome! You're going to give grandpa a heart-attack"  
  
Kagome turned back on the lights without hesitating. She giggled, "Hai. It's only me grandpa! Grandpa . . . Grandpa!!" Her grandpa was lying on the floor careful not making any sudden movements. "Grandpa -.0 Anyway mama told me to tell you both that suppers almost ready!" She told them.  
  
"That youkai!! He did this to you!!" Her grandpa shouted horrified.  
  
"Hai Arigato, Nee-chan"  
  
"Uh huh"  
  
~~ At the supper table ~~  
  
Kagome was playing with her rice in her own world.  
  
"Nee-chan"  
  
"Nee-chan" "Nee-chan!" "NEE-CHAN!!" Souta yelled. Kagome snapped out of it. "Nani?" "Stop playing with your food, if I can't play with it you cant!" She grinned. "Gomen ne, little brother" "Hey! Are you being sarcastic!" Kagome shook her head laughing. "Gomen ne Souta, Really. I haven't laughed in a while that's all" Souta nodded.  
  
Kagome's grandfather kept staring at her. "Nani?!" She poked at him with her chopstick.  
  
"You have youkai-ears!!" He pointed out. "YOU'RE A DEMON, KAGOME!! The dog- demon did it didn't he ?!" Kagome sweat dropped, "Hai don't worry I'm still good young kagome" "Hmph"  
  
"By the way how's Inuyasha, Kagome?" Her mother asked in a concerned tone. Her mother always knew when something was wrong. " . . . Fine, He's just fine" Kagome muttered. "Have you too 'love birds' been in any fights?" Kagome stared at her mother. She wasn't even blushing. 'Yep something is wrong' Her mother thought. "Love birds?? And yes were always fight" Kagome mumbled.  
  
"Need to talk about it?" "Iie, im fine. Arigato. May I be excused?"  
  
"Hai" After being answered Kagome walked to her room. She fell backwards onto the bed. How she longed for one after all of her journeys. Sleeping on the floor wasn't exactly comfortable to her! But she had gotten used to it.  
  
~~ Inuyasha ~~  
  
'Here I go . . . I've got to bring Kagome back' The hanyou thought. He jumped through the wall and landed into Kagome's time. 'No tears, thank the lord' Inuyasha climbed a tree next to Kagome's window and tapped on it. She was lying down, maybe she was tired. He didn't want to make her angry so he let himself in.  
  
'WAIT!! Should I let myself in maybe she doesn't want to see me?? Maybe I should wait?!' Inuyasha thought stopping dead in his tracks. 'IM GOING IM GOING!!' He thought aggravated and continued to Kagome's bedside. He watched Kagome in slumber, 'So beautiful' Inuyasha sighed in relief.  
  
Souta opened the door to a small crack and watched them. Inuyasha's dog- ears twitched. Kagome's brother set down his toy car and used his remote to steered it towards Inuyasha's feet. Inuyasha looked at Souta and started walking towards him and . . .  
  
* CrAsH *  
  
Inuyasha tripped over Souta's car. Souta ran out. Inuyasha rubbed his head mumbling about evil chibi's and so on. He didn't notice Kagome had awoken sitting on her bed cross-legged. 'Inuyasha' Inuyasha looked over his shoulder slowly and saw her. He looked down and walked to her bed and sat.  
  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Inuyasha I didn't mean what I said . . . I should have listened to you . . ." Inuyasha frowned. She wasn't surpost to say sorry HE was besides he was the one that made everything so difficult. "Kagome" he started, "You don't have to apologize for anything. I understand, I was just hurt" Kagome looked down.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ."  
  
"Is my apology accepted??"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. A smile tugged at her lips then she nodded, "Hai" Inuyasha smiled back, which was usually a rare thing to see on his face.  
  
"Hey you know you hurt me right!!" Kagome yelled playing.  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "Oi! I said I was sorry!!" "Sorry isn't good enough!" "It isn't?!" "NOPE I HATE YOU" Kagome slapped him behind his head. Inuyasha was nervous. He couldn't get it through his thick skull she was playing. Even if she made a dent, ouch. "But-" "I'm just playing Inuyasha??"  
  
"FEH, WHY YOU!!"  
  
"Hey, are your eyes turning red!" She gasped.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Just kidding!!"  
  
"KAGOME!!" Kagome busted out into a giggling fit while Inuyasha glared at her.  
  
"Hey why are you looking at me that way . . . HAHAHA . . . STOP NO!!" Inuyasha began tickling kagome while she tried to roll away. Inuyasha grinned like a mad man and continued tickling her feet.  
  
~~ Souta ~~  
  
'I don't want to know . . .' Souta thought wrongly, 'INUYASHA GONNA BE MY BROTHER HEEHEE!!' Kagome's brother ran down the stairs grinning to pay his new video game, 'Final Fantasy X'  
  
((Jade: I'm waiting for X-2 to come out -.o Surpost to come out in November or sumthing))  
  
~~ Inuyasha n Kagome ~~  
  
Inuyasha released her foot.  
  
"Oswari!"  
  
Inuyasha= ate dirt.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Now I am powerful and have Oswari!! Hahaha!!" Inuyasha fell face first into the floor again. He got up then Kagome hugged him. "I was scared, you'd leave me forever" "Feh, I would never do that, stop thinking negative" He answered her. Silence filled the room.  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Kagome"  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Inuyasha"  
  
The moonlight reflected through Kagome's window. Slowly both of them became humans. They both stared. Then there lips met.  
  
~~ Jade ~~  
  
"Mesa thinks that was Kawaii"  
  
Inuyasha Doll: Kowai o.O Vegeta Doll: kick em in the rib cage wo wo wo!! Inuyasha Doll: -.-' im cuter then you! Plus I got two girls on mwah! Vegeta Doll: Atleast im stronger Inuyasha Doll: KEH Vegeta Doll: XP  
  
"Silly dolls . . . Should that be the end? One more chapter then the epilogue? Just epilogue? Whatever it is tell me puh-leze and review to tell me what ya think!"  
  
Translations-  
  
Ai Shiteru= I love you 


	9. Epilogue

I'll Never Leave You:  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
epilogue  
  
Disclaimer- Read the previous chapter for the disclaimer.  
  
~~  
  
mkitty-chan- Thankyou ^_^ You'll see soon what will happen to Sesshoumaru- sama  
  
kagomai1523- Maybe I can help you, e-mail me at jsantia@optonline.net. I'm up to Macalania Temple. What exactly happened?? Let's see if I can remember, unless you don't play anymore. ((I've got the guide book))  
  
~~  
  
So your wondering what happened to the Inu crew, ne? Kagome and Inu Yasha were still together through out the journey. Even though they had many fights they always stuck together. Kikyo never bothered them again! This is after the great defeat of Naraku of course the Inu crew one. Kikyo's soul was put to rest along with Naraku's. Kaede-sama was STILL living. Yeah, she's really old but still lives as a full-time priestess in her village along with an assistant. Guessing what happened to the crew still?? Hmmm  
  
~~  
  
Two small boys about the age of nine ran outside circling Kaede's hut while a girl around the age of 6 watched them. One boy had long sliver hair with adorable golden eyes and dog ears. The other boy had short cute black hair with brown eyes. The girl had beautiful long black hair with sliver streaks and blue-gray eyes. "I WANNA PWAY!! Lemme pway!!" She ran up to them. "This game is only for men" The boy with long sliver hair pointed out.  
  
"But Kaori-" She sobbed. Kaori began to panic and pleaded, "Hiroshi, make her stop! Akina please don't cry!! You can play!" Akina beamed.  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
Hiroshi sweat dropped while thinking, 'hopefully I will never get a sister  
  
"Alright the game is called 'tag' " Kaori began explaining to his younger sister, "If someone tags you your it. If its your 'it' then you've got to tag someone else alright?" "Who's it?" She asked. "We don't know yet, Akina" Hiroshi answered. "Well think" Akina pouted. Hiroshi raised his eyebrow at Kaori and he shrugged. Akina was very demanding but could be very generous.  
  
"Ok Akina your it!" Hiroshi tagged Akina and ran away looking back. Kaori ran the other way and hid behind a tree. "Hey! I wasn't ready!" She giggled, "I'm coming to get you!" Akina ran after Hiroshi and tackled him.  
  
"I WIN!" She shouted with glee while getting up.  
  
Swirls formed in Hiroshi's eyes, "Girl are so strong" Kaori sweat dropped. He walked out of his hiding place and helped him up. "Oopsie! Sowwy!" Akina apologized. "The pain . . . Its ok" Hiroshi mumbled. Hiroshi tagged Kaori. "YOU CAN'T CATCH THE GREAT HIROSHI" He grinned and held up 2 fingers for victory. Kaori smirked, "Watch me"  
  
Hiroshi got nervous and started running. Kaori chased Hiroshi with ease but Hiroshi ran into the hut. Kaori and Akina followed him. Older Inu Yasha, Kagome, Shippou //He's an teenager and taller\\, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku //Also a teenager\\ and Rin//yep teenager\\ sat laughing while Kagome tried to figure out which of Kaede's herbs were which. Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly. "Kannichiwa!" Hiroshi shouted which startled the women. He ran behind his mother, Sango.  
  
"Kaori's gonna get me!!"  
  
Just then Kaori and Akina entered. Sango held onto Hiroshi tight, "Dont get my little boy, Kaori!" Hiroshi looked around embarrassed with a sweat drop. Kaori, Akina and Kohaku started laughing hysterical. Miroku smiled at Sango. She smiled back at him. Inuyasha picked up Kaori.  
  
"Whats this about getting Hiroshi?"  
  
"Tag, pops!"  
  
"Pops??"  
  
Kagome giggled at her son and husband while holding Akina who was also giggling at them. "Pops, Pops, Pops!" Akina repeated Kaori. "I remember I used to call my father, Pops" Inuyasha pulled Kaori's ear. Kaori twitched. "He used to have the same ears you have" "YOUR EMBARASSING ME!!" A roar of laughter and giggles filled the room. Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha intently. Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru question ally.  
  
"I'm surprised you still care about him"  
  
"The past will always be scarred onto one's mind"  
  
"Hai, you are pretty clever little brother"  
  
Inuyasha smirked and nodded. Sesshoumaru smirked back at him. "Aw brotherly love!" Miroku chirped. The two brothers sweat dropped. "Ursai, Miroku!!" "Love love love love love!!" Everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru laughed.  
  
"I'm so glad, Fluffy-Sama and Inu-Kun are brothers now" Rin said.  
  
"Hai, I was worried what was going to happen after we defeated Naraku" Kagome thought aloud.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
"Inuyasha I will distract him" Sesshoumaru said coolly. "Keh, how do I know you're not on Naraku's side?" Inuyasha replied. "This is just a chance you must take for it is your only hope. Or should I say fate?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru as he charged towards Naraku.  
  
"Pitiful brotherly love, is it they call it?" Naraku smirked.  
  
"Love is a weakness" Sesshoumaru answered and he retracted his poisonous claws and made a move for his chest. Naraku blocked Sesshoumaru and yielded and sword sending it right below his heart.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU!" Everyone gasped. Sesshoumaru winced in pain waiting for Inuyasha to make his move. Inuyasha took this precious moment to use Testusagia's ultimate attack.  
  
"BAKRYUHA!!"  
  
Testusagia used all of its power to release this attack. Naraku looked shocked as he was slashed repeatedly. With that he blew it nothingness. After the painful fight where Sango had to fight against her brother but got his soul back, where Miroku's void disappeared, and where Inuyasha's first love was put to rest Kagome felt relived. All their was to do was heal Sesshoumaru. Rin was crying hysterical in the background yelling out her master's name. Kagome was pain-stricken to see Rin in such pain. Jakken stared and stared and stared. He was speech-less.  
  
Kagome tended to Sesshoumaru's deep wound.  
  
"Why"  
  
"You helped us"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-kun"  
  
". . . I never intended on helping you I-"  
  
Then Inuyasha entered the room. "Keh, no reason for an explanation idiot. We helped you out anyway. We should at least get a thank you, ne? Thank you Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha mumbled the last part. Sesshoumaru glared at his brother, "Don't call me an idiot my half hanyou brother"  
  
"Damn straight"  
  
Sesshoumaru stared. "Ano . . . I suppose you guys are close-brothers again, ne??" Kagome broke the silence. "NANI!! Were not close-brothers" They both scowled. "Aw, look how cute thinking the same thing like twins!"  
  
"I don't understand how you put up with this human wench, Inuyasha"  
  
"I'm used to it"  
  
"HEY! SIT!"  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
"Well, I remember when Kagome-Chan chose to stay with us" Shippou said in deep thought.  
  
"Another flashback" Kaori muttered something about old people. Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
~~ Flashback ~~  
  
Kagome was packing her book bag. "Do thou think this is right? Suppose your destiny was to stay with thou friends?" Kaede spoke. Kagome shook her head, "I-I cannot stay here, Kaede. One of the only few reasons for me staying here was for the Shikon no Tama" "Aren't thou and Inuyasha in love?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Kagome, You do what you feel is right. I must go to the village" Kaede gave her last words of advice and walked out. Now Kagome was feeling really guilty, 'Great just great. But Kaede is right' She picked up the Shikon no Tama and grasped it in her hand, shutting her eyes tight. 'Why must I always choose' The Shikon no Tama glowed in her palm.  
  
'Time to give Inuyasha what he wanted'  
  
Kagome walked outside and saw Miroku, Sango and him talking.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, LOVE?!"  
  
"You said you loved her before"  
  
". . . Ok I'm lying"  
  
"WOOT!!"  
  
"Oh kami-sama . . ."  
  
"W00T!!"  
  
"Would you shut up?"  
  
Kagome smiled a bit. "Inuyasha?" He looked at Kagome in a soft expression. "Kagome?" She held out the Shikon no Tama in the palm of her hand. "We've completed the Shikon no Tama" Inuyasha took it into his hand. "What we've been waiting for" He announced. "Hai" She answered. Silence.  
  
Inuyasha opened her hand and put it back in her grasp.  
  
"I don't want it"  
  
". . .?"  
  
"I have you"  
  
He hugged her. Again, from the first time she was shocked. 'He doesn't want the Shikon no Tama? Isn't that what we've been looking for all this time??' "Inuyasha" "Kagome, please stay with us" ". . ." "Please" "I will Inuyasha" She held him.  
  
It wasn't very hard getting her mother, brother, and grandpa to understand. Kagome agreed to visit them with Inuyasha every 2 months for 5 days so they could stay in touch. Her family loved their children. Her mother especially loved Kaori's dog ears. If she wasn't pulling the poor child's ears out it was Inuyasha's.  
  
~~ End Flashback ~~  
  
~~ Depths of Hell ~~  
  
"I hate you" "I hate you" The conversation between all of the evil characters of Inuyasha fought each other. "STOP IT IM GETTING A HEADACHE!!" Kanna yelled. "YOU SHUTUP!!" "SHUTUP!!" "INUYASHA I HATE YOU!" "I hate Inuyasha and his father" "DARN YOU MIROKU!"  
  
~~ Back in Past/Present ~~  
  
"I still think Grandma is scary!" Kaori shook his head. "I like her! She combs my hair!" Akina said smiling. "You would like her" Kaori mumbled. "Hey!" "Kaori-san, LOOK!!" Hiroshi pointed to the ceiling. Kaori looked up quickly but saw nothing. "I made you look!!" He yelled and ran out.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHIBI MONK!"  
  
"This is my family" Akina giggled then ran out following the two boys.  
  
~~ Jade Hanyou ~~  
  
I thought that was kawaii ^_^ I got votes for their names with my friend's in school. There funny, ha-ha!! You gotta love kids like me though! Yami Jazsant- Right Jade- Humph! No respect! I hope you liked this story it's finished now XD Thank you all for all of your reviews and all the reviewers.  
  
Translations-  
  
Akina- A spring flower  
  
Hai- Yes, Ok  
  
Hiroshi- Generous  
  
Kaori- Strong  
  
Ursai- Shut up  
  
I'll be starting a new story soon. I've got an idea.  
  
Story? : Inuyasha a young dog-demon hanyou is hated by all humans and demons. Kagome is loved by mostly all of the humans in her village. Inuyasha is attacked by humans and Kagome helps him escape. The thing is Inuyasha doesn't have a place to live. Also he's a loner that appreciates nothing. Kagome offers him a home in her house. The thing is how is she going to keep this secret from her mother and grandpa?  
  
It's cool, I guess. Sango and Miroku would pop up and will be together also if you think that the fanfic's a good idea. I got half of the plot done, when other people will pop up and etc.  
  
-love and thanks, Jade Hanyou  
  
Mkitty-chan, kagomai1523, Ame Tenshi, lil washu-chan, Terri, kagome, inulover, Alex Warlorn, Van-Stolin, Dansama, kawaiikitsune, murasaki ayame, Shippou-kun, sliverstarlight, senshiofsilence, shadow, inuyashachic515, sea, kaimi, san-chan, blaqhearted hanyou, and slycat Are readers of this story, I have seen so far until this last chapter ^_^ Arigato 


End file.
